halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asa-024
Asa Mark Corbin, also known as 24, or call sign Bear. Asa is a member of the seven man SPARTAN-II recon/assault White Team. He met his end in 2548 when he gave his life to set off a bomb to destroy a Covenant data base which was thought to be were the rouge Kyle-036 was stationed. Biography Life on Arcadia Asa was born on the planet Arcadia. He was abducted and made a member of the SPARTAN-II Program SPARTAN-II Program ... Insurrection ... Human-Covenant War ... Liberation of Harvest ...' First Battle of Arcadia' ...' Battle of Jericho VII' ...' Battle of Miridem' ...' Battle of Draco III' ... Battle of Skopje ... Raid on Glorious Truth In 2548 Asa and White Team were sent to a moon in the outer colonies to investigate a Covenant data hub that could possibly be housing Kyle-036. They would arrive in the system onboard the UNSC Until The End and landed on the moon. Asa remains on the ship with Harris and Jeremy and prepped weapons while waiting for Dalton and his recon team to return with intel on the Covenant forces and to verify if Kyle was there. When Dalton and Julie returned he got some bombs and placed them in one D77-TC Pelican. He and Harris then worked to link the bombs together to run on the same count down, after that they gathered heavy weapons and a AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. He and Harris boarded the Pelican with the bombs and a small team of marines and departed the Until The End. On approach to the facility the Pelicans were attack by Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery Wraiths. When his Pelican was hit some of the marines fell out and the pilots died. The Pelican then started to descend and Asa ordered the rest to jump out, and they did excepted Harris. Harris insisted on staying with Asa but he refused and gave him a punch in the head to daze him and picked him up and threw him out of the Pelican and moved to the cockpit and was able to crash into the hub. When he crashed he grabbed an assault rifle and on of the M41 rocket launchers and cleared the around around the crash site. He got to work setting up the AIE-486H HMG and a couple barriers with Covenant storage boxes. He held off Covenant forces for a short time before he was able to revive a message from Dalton, who he would inform of his own status. As he waited for the rest of his team to arrive he maned the turret until he felt a Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword go through his abdomen. He killed the Elite with a combat knife and removes the energy sword, feeling internal bleeding and knew he wouldn't last long, he moved inside the Pelican and started to arm the bombs, placing a 10 second count down. He contacted Dalton and told him what he was doing, to much protest from Dalton not to do it. After his conversation an Elite entered the Pelican and looks down at him, He them gave the Elite final words before he would die from the explosion. Personality and Skills Relationships Appearance Asa is a 7' 4" tall man. He has a dark complexion, and keeps his head bald. Weapons and Equipment Armor Like most SPARTAN's Asa's main equipment is his armor. Like most SPARTAN's he was given the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mark IV in the early parts of the war which he would wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant helmet with it. Weapons Like most of the SPARTAN apart of Navy Special Warfare division, he was well skilled and versed in all the UNSC weapons. His personal weapons was a MA5 series Assault Rifle, and a M319 Individual Grenade Launcher. Category:Spartan-IIs